Love: Its What Wrecks a Friendship
by Blur of Blue
Summary: Where Love is a four letter battlefield,and losing is worse than death.Where the 'kinghts' are Sonic and Knuckles each fighting for their'lady'.Friendships shall be lost and gained.And L.O.V.E will wreck everything
1. Chapter 1

**Love: It's What Wrecks a Friendship  
**

**Prologue**

Everything blurred past him, mixing in unique colors. Shades of brown and green all blending into each other, his tanned arms behind him, head lowered, Sonic runs just for the pure fun. His quills are sleeked back straight, legs just a red blur of a figure eight style, he laughs wickedly, enjoying the freeness, the spirit, the alive soul whilst he can.

"Sonic!"

He slowed down, making sure it wasn't Amy again, he was running to get away from everything, to have some time alone, pity Amy didn't understand that. He speed up, realizing that going slower only allowed her to come closer.

"Help!"

His stops quickly, shows skidding along the ground, the smell of burning rubber engulfing him, he throws his head back ears flicking for any movement. That wasn't Amy. Sharply he turns to his right were the sound of twigs and bushes come "Who's there?" The point of a single shoe appears followed by a female's body, a _female_ **_Echidna_**.

**Chapter one. **

"Wha…" Words leave him and he wonders where that cool collective mask of his went.

She smiles, as if it's normal to see an Echidna " Hello Sonic"

He stands straight, arms folded cocky smile on his face "Excuse me for not knowing, but you are?"

"Violet, at your service" A white glove hand stands out straight, and Sonic accepts the shake.

"Pleasure, I'm assured…" Who is she?

"You don't remember?" She laughs as if it's the most casual thing, and he freaks out…know her?

She's about his height, give or take an inch; her skins faded violet, big blue eyes and delicate features. She wears a short black jacket, three quarter. Her shoes are red except for two white stripes going across them. Her hair reaches her shoulders, but its tied back in a low pony tail, stay pieces framing her face. She doesn't ring a bell.

"I don't remember you"

Her features drop "No? Sonic…well, this is gonna be hard, but…I'm pregnant, you're the father, and it's a girl" She hopes he doesn't notice the uncertainty in her voice.

He doesn't. He's too busy getting his head around the pregnant part. He knows he'd…been with a few before, but he was always careful, _always_…And it was usually the same species, heck he'd remember if it was an Echidna!  
"I think you've got the wrong guy, look I'd remember if it was an Echidna, I'd remember …erm… well with ya, not that you're ugly, completely the opposite" Looking her over again…well, she's rather...beautiful

She smiles , "Sonic, look, how many blue speed demons do you know! " "…" Very true, one point to her.

"Sides, this little guys gonna need a dad…How would you feel knowing you weren't there for your own son?"

He leans back casually on a tree "Go back a step, son? Didn't you say it was a girl?" Ahhh another Amy, it's making some sense now.

"Right, that's what I meant" She rubs the back of her head, yup, smart Vi, you've really done it now.

"Right" he laughs "So you're saying we some how produced a mixed gender child? Good one never heard that before. Look, I'm not interested in a relationship, marriage, family or anything like that right now. So trot along and look for another Prince Charming" He turns, quills shaking from laughter.

"Sonic! No!" He'd leave right now, this very moment, if his arm wasn't in such a vice like grip. "I'm sorry, I just…please Sonic I need"

He turns around, "Need what?" Worry rides his face "Are you in trouble?"

"In a way… "She lets go realizing he isn't moving again "I ran into Robotnik a few weeks back, we talked and he made a deal. He'd tell me about my history past, help me figure out just exactly how I got…here, if I helped him catch you"

Sonic jumps back a few steps as soon as the words 'catch' and 'you' reach him. She smiles, realizing how awful she sounded "NO…no…I realized that I didn't want to harm you, that you've done too much good, for the right reasons. So I up and left, but not before he got a few threats…Sonic, I don't wanna be robotisized! "

"So you're not pregnant, and you're not trying to kill me?" He receives a nod "Good…well no, but…Look, I'll help ya ok, you're not going to be robotisized, we'll all help you."

"We?"

He nods, putting on his bragging side "Yup, the best damn team ever, The Freedom Fighters. Here at your service" He bows, "Me Lady, just follow me, and you'll be safe" He looks up, winking his trademark wink, smile broadening as he watches her blush.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok, the main outline is this; We all live in a place called Knotville, it can only be seen if you know _exactly_ where it is. Ahhh there's Sally, she's the leader, also a Princess too and one of the nicest people… Bunnies' next, great gal she is. Has a southern accent, but its not hard to understand, I'm giving you a warning though, she's got parts of her robotisized, but she's brilliant, you'll love her. "He stops, giving her time to process that bit of information.

"Ok, that's pretty cool then…" They'd be walking for a while now, something Sonic found extremely infuriating, his legs kept twitching, wanting to go faster.

"Ok, well there's Antonio, he's a good egg, bit proper though. Rotar, neat guy that one, fixes things too, but nothing compared to Tails."

She laughs "Tails?"

A playful scowl spreads on his face "Yup Tails, my little bro. Well, no not really he's a fox, but I kinda took him in cause he had no family right. Since then he's been my shadow, but we've grown more distant lately, I haven't been around him a lot."

"Oh….sorry about that" He gazes into her eyes for a moment, taking in the sincerity, but he finds the urge to pull away to hard….you could get lost in those eyes. Blushing hard she pulls away first, "Why Tails?"

"Mmm? Oh right, ah well….He's got two Tails, poor kid totally upset about that when I first met him, but he used it to his advantage, he fly's with them now, like a helicopter, neat, very neat. His real name is Miles Prower but…"

"Mmm I see, that all?"

He smiles cockily again "Nup, there's Knuckles"

She moves closer to him, liking the hedgehog more and more "I already don't like him"

A belly laugh erupts from him "You should, he's another Echidna!"

"Hmmm" I thought I was the only one "how longs he been here for"

"Good question, I'll ask Knux about that, but I know its been awhile… But I have a better question; tell me how _you_ got here"

Her shoulders heave as she sighs, "I honestly don't know…I can't remember, I remember bits and pieces but it won't help, just things like the scenery and weather…things like that"

He smiles reassuringly and she suddenly feels warm inside "Don't worry, I'll help ya" He doesn't even realize he's blushing slightly.

"I'd like that" Silence is followed, and the two try there best to keep here side glances at bay….

"Will Knuckles like me?" She ask, realizing that the silence won't be ending.

"Oh, you bet!" He grabs her hand, "C'mon we're boosting the pace up, hold on, will be there shortly" Another wink and they're both gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He leave her outside a hut "Just wait here a minute ok, this is gonna be fun" A devilish smile spreads across his face, "I'll be back real soon" and he enters the hut, letting her look at the surroundings. It was nice, large too, huts lined everywhere, some bigger, some smaller, but most of them the same size. Different villagers walked past; too busy in their conversations to notice the Echidna, something she was glad of. Voices alerted her back to the hut. "…Yea, I'm sure it's important! C'mon, this is a once in a life time thing!"

"Sonic, we're talking…can't this wait?" Her eyebrows raise, that voice was soft and gentle, but firm and in control…it probably once new the meaning of fun but months of fighting had taken it's toll.

"Nup, c'mon Sal, all of you! " She smiled, Sally…it would explain why she has a controlled tone.

"May as well do what the hedgehog wants Princess, you'll never get him to stop whining otherwise"

"Hey! Watch who you're calling whining, buddy, I have a surprise that's out there that will blow you away Knuckle head!" Knucklehead...Knuckles! Ahh, so this was the other who bared the crescent.

"Why you little…It's Knuckles!"

"Right, Knux."

"Knuckles! No, Knux, Knucklehead or anything else you can think of!"

"Right, Knuckles. You got it Brick-head!" Violet laughed as she heard their playful banter…at least she thought it was playful…

"Ok, Sonic stop it!" Sally found her lips twitching in effort to keep down the smile, "Let's just go and see this surprise, 'eh"

"Exactly what I've bee trying to do! I bet you've she's gone!"

"She?" asked the other two, but Sonic was already outside.

**Ahhh Knuckles is about to come head on to Violet…his reactions, well You'll just have to wait and see, but only if you review, encouragement is needed, so give a gal a review please: )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love: It's what wrecks a friendship**

**A/N:** _Thanks to all those that have read and to those that reviewed, so here's another Chapter…please tell me if the characters are out of character, I'm trying hard not to let it happen but… _

_Watch Sally get mad :P  
_**Chapter two.  
**  
The door had opened quickly making Violet stumble back a few steps "Quick hide behind me" Stunned and looking quizzically at him, she didn't budge "C'mon, behind me, not that hard to-" he was cut off as the door opened again, he quickly pushed Violet behind him "Knuckles! You made it!"

"Annoying pest" he mumbled quietly, louder "Ok Sonic what is it, and it better be good" he folded his arms from the nippy wind.

"Oh you betcha Knuckles, this awesome. Way past cool, neat, huge, spectacular…"

"Sonic" Sally pleaded, she was cold and wanting to finish her talk with Knuckles no matter how….aggressive he was getting.

"Ok, ok, but it's gonna come to a shock, so just…just be prepared! Behind me, is a young, female and a very attractive one at that-" Violet giggled behind him, her laughs chilled Sonics spine making him grow hot. " Drum roll…" He jumped out of the way "Echidna!"

Her knees bent inward slightly, a hand behind her back and blushing furiously she meekly said "Hi, I'm Violet"

Sonic looked back and forth between his two close friends and his newly made one. There wasn't tension in the air more disbelief and puzzlement, and by Knuckles and Sally's faces , shock as well.

Well now, this was getting awkward, Sonic observed as after several minutes no one had spoken since Violet had said hi. "Umm Knuckles, you gonna say anything or are you just gonna stand there and let the flies come in?" He made no sign to move, sighing Sonic turned to Princess Sally. "What about you Sal, gonna say hello?"

Sally sent Sonic a 'you-better-be-prepared-to-explain-yourself-" look and walked to Violet "Ah…Hi…I'm Sal, and ah that's Knuckles behind me…"

Violet smiled, well their reaction was defiantly different from Sonics "Yea, I know Sonics told me about you lot, and what you guys do" That had done it, Sally rounded on Sonic "You what!"

He rubbed a hand sheepishly behind his back "Heh, yea…well it was a long _walk_ Sal…and she's harmless, she told me about her it made sense so I thought, why not? She ain't gonna hurt any one Sal!"

"Sonic, what was her story" Knuckles had finally spoken, and it wasn't in a menacing way either

He looked down, then at Violet "Well, ah Vi was saying how she came here, and Robotnik found her, and they made a deal." He could almost see the steam coming from Sally's ears "Well…ah, the deal was that Robotnik would tell Vi how she got here and all about the Echidnas past if Vi could catch me….But she doesn't want that anymore Sal! Honest! Robotnik said just before she left that he'd robotisized her as soon as he finds her! Sal, you said yourself that no one deserves that"

Her hands were curled into tight fist "Sonic Hedgehog, as soon as you show Miss Violet the way out, you'd do wise to take the same path if you wanna live, because I won't take responsibility for my actions!"

He scowled and jumped in defensively "Hey, Sal, I've done nothing wrong! I thought since there are CLEARLY no other Echidnas around, it might be nice to bring one back! Violet had plenty of time to kill me if she was working for Robotnik, and you don't know her like I do! She wouldn't do that" He folded his arms across his chest in a manner that spoke "Gonna make something of it?"

"Sonic….Sonic" her anger was clouding her "_Sonic_!" Even Knuckles winced at the tone of voice "You brought her back here, told her about us, showed her where we live , and knowing all the time that yes she worked for Robotnik, yes she was hired to kill you, yes she was meant to harm US! And did you ever think that maybe she could be a robot! Or an Android! Or she was being false so she could kill us while we sleep. Did you think of that!"

Knuckles had moved closer to Violet while Sally had been screaming "I'm…Knuckles"  
Violet, hurt and scared of this so called nice Sally turned "Yea…I'm Violet, an Echidna, hired by Robotnik to find of my past, shown a home by Sonic since I changed my ways, and now I'm here. But you already know that"

He chuckled "Yes, yes I do. I…" But his words were drowned by Sonics

"Yea I thought of that Sal, and I came to a conclusion that she was HARMLESS! You're taking this worse than what I thought you could. All you've seen are the bad things, what about the good things! What about the fact that she's an Echidna, how often do you see one, hey Sal? Or what about that fact that she has information on Robotnik we can use to our advantage!"

He paused, looking over at Violet and smiling reassuringly despite his anger " I told Violet you were kind and cool, nice one Sal! I can't believe how you're acting! I thought you'd be rapt at having some one on our side! Another _Echidna_ that has information! You're being a _royal_ brat right now Sal!"

She eyed Violet and Knuckles who were eying her back, Violet did look harmless, but she couldn't risk it. "Sonic, not everyone can be as optimistic as you! All you ever see is the good in people, you forget the bad! You've jeopardized us all! Knothole could well be gone by tomorrow, and it's thanks to you! What if Tails isn't here tomorrow, dead because _you_ brought back _her_! You think too much of yourself Sonic, your being selfish! We had the same thing with Metal Sonic! You still thought there was good, and he nearly killed you, and he's still alive!" She stormed past him, hands still in a fist.

"I'm not being selfish" he yelled "I brought her back so Knuckles would have some one of his own species! And Metal Sonic…"Sally's words had hurt him deeply, he hadn't meant to harm every one, to jeopardize them…he didn't want Tails dead.

He turned round to Knuckles and Violet who were looking at him in shock " Well…that's Sally."

Tears brimmed Violet's eyes, streaks on her face form where they had fallen "I thought you said she was nice Sonic, I thought you said she'd like me!" Sonic, tired and exhausted fell to the ground, in a cross legged position "I…I"

Knuckles, spying this and wanting to show the new comer that he was nice and considerate "Look, Sally's one of the nicest people, once you get to know her. She's just scared. Knothole's her responsibility, along with Sonics…"He added more playfully "Though Sonic has trouble looking after his hut, let alone a group of people, so Sally does more and she likes it that way. She just doesn't want any one to get hurt, we're like family here. We've fought together for so long, and known each other for so long….losing one is worse than gaining one, she'd sacrifice a person who has knowledge of Robotnik's base if it meant keeping her people alive. That's Sally…she'll love you soon enough. Give her time"

Violet wiped her tears away sniffing, "You sure you didn't get the descriptions wrong Sonic?"

Sonic smiled "Nup," His eyes were closed, he was tired from the days events, the days before and his fight with Sally…you never came out of a fight with Sally refreshed and feeling great, she made to many good points, made you think way too hard..

Knuckles grinned "And exactly what did he say about me?"

She smiled, feeling better already "Nothing…well I said I didn 't ah…like the sound of you" She watched his eyebrows go heavenward "and he said I should cause we were he same species"

Knuckles looked down at Sonic "Thanks Sonic, just boost me up here, make me sound good "

"Aha" He was tired and he could feel sleep taking him.

"Sonic…Sonic! You can't sleep here! Not in the middle of the road"

He opened one eye slightly "Mm and why not?"

"Because" Knuckles leaned down "You'd get run over, not that I'd mind, but I think the rest of us will…besides, if you don't get up, _I'll_ get you up"

"It was uncomfortable down here any way" He looked to Violet, then Knuckles "You guys wanna spend some time, you know getting to know about each others past…Echidna tribes, what ever…"

"Thanks Sonic" was all Knuckles said, was all he needed to say.

"Yup, I'm gonna go and hunt for Tails, tell him about our latest arrival, and try avoid Hurricane Sally at the same time"

"You do that" Knuckles said absentmindedly, grabbing one of Violets hands, he liked her more and more.

He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at them, "Love" though he couldn't help feel a sab of…envy?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

He walked straight into the hut, not a knock, nothing…It was the way they'd done things " Tails?"

"Sonic! You could've knocked!" his blue eyes glared daggers and Sonic wondered why he'd ever gotten out of bed this morning. He sighed "Sorry, it's the way we've always –"

"Always! Ha! For the past what, week, you haven't been around me at all! What, afraid I'll give you a disease!" He turned fiercely, his two tails swishing in Sonics face.

"Huh? Oh c'mon! Tails, for the past week I've been extremely busy, or did you fail to notice I'd been running around looking for more clues, more emeralds!"

He turned again "What I noticed was that yesterday, you took a break…and didn't take me!"

He ran a hand down his face and groaned, falling back into the couch "Lord, take me now! Take me now!" He closed his eyes "Tails…I wanted a break from everything and everyone, you're my number one little buddy, my bro, I haven' forgotten you! I never could!"

His ears perked "Really?"

"Really, re-ally" He rubbed his throat it was dry and sore, wow…he must've been really screaming with Sally. "Now, let a poor hedgehog sleep!"

"Oh no! I got work to do and you gotta tell em what you and Aunt Sally were yelling about! I heard something about an Echidna what's Knuckles done!" He smiled gleefully, "You tell me while I work! That way we can save time!"

He mumbled something that can not be written in this fanfic and sat up "Ok, ok, just keep the noise down, I'm tired."

- - - - - - - - - - -  
Sonic looked up at Tails, who through out the whole 'tale' had been quiet, a few umms and ahhs about the alarm clock he was trying to 'improve' but that was about it.

"So, another Echidna, not a robot, or an android or a spy?"

He sighed; it was Sally all over again, but in a more subtle way "Nup, she's as real as Knuckles is here, and a hell of a lot more pretty"

Tails swung around, grinning "Really? Yes, well you'd know all about that, Romeo"

He grinned back "Hey so the chicks dig me, I ain't complaining! Cept for Amy" he mumbled

"She was looking for you" he spoke more into the actual alarm bell he was trying to repair and improve "I told her you were hibernating, she didn't know what that meant so I told her to look it up"

He groaned flopping on the bed "Tails, if she comes up to me asking 'did it hurt drying up your ah…hole, for that long" I'll wring your neck"

He flattened his ears, smiling sheepishly "Yea… well, so tell me more about Violet"

"What more, she's female, probably our age, faded violet, hence the name, massive blue eyes…she's sweet, and funny I'd say. Just wish I knew more about her, you know"

"Yea, it be handy, but she must know a lot about Robotnik, so that's a huge point to us!"

"Exactly, why doesn't Sally understand this?"

"Because she protects us Sonic" Sonic coughed "And you, but she's got all of our responsibilities. If some one gets robotisized, or killed, they're not gonna blame you for not being there, they're gonna blame Sally for not knowing"

"But I do the orders on the missions…" he was starting to this slightly clearer

"Yea, but Sally's the one who says where the place is, and what place to go to first, and who to get before who. After that then you're in control really…but they're going to blame Sally, and Sally loves us all, she doesn't want to—"

Sonic raised a hand "I know the rest, Knuckles was telling Vi, and I heard and well you get the basic point. Man I knew bringing her back would be of some trouble, but I didn't think it make Sally go off her rocket, and launch Knux completely into space, he's floating so high, there's no way I can reach him!"

He laid the spanner down "Done! Ok, let's see how she goes" He flicked a few buttons, setting the time. "Ok, in a bout 20 seconds it'll go off" And it did, literally. Sparks flew, smoke rose and the wailing of the alarm were so high, Sonic couldn't hear anything- they were hurting his ultra sensitive ears. "Ta-ails!"

He slammed a fist onto it, shutting it down "Urgh guess I need to work on it"

Sonic, after shaking his head from side to side to regain sound, softly sighed " I think I do as well…"

**So… what you all think? I hope this went ok, it was more of a chapter to get Sal, Knux and Tails to meet Violet, then Bunnie and Amy will meet her and hell will start to rise…Amy's not gonna like someone thinking of 'her' Sonic… **

_Next chapter:_  
We sneak in on part of Knuckles and Violets conversation.  
Dinner is served, and not everyone's happy about who gets to come… (Fight/commotion ensured)  
Sonic takes Violet on a 'tour' feelings bloom and things get a bit warm …

Hoping Easter was joyous for you all,  
Blur of Blue


	3. Chapter 3

**Love: It's what wrecks a friendship**

**A/N:** _Thanks again, it was really something. As promised, here is more….but just quickly before hand.  
A quick brief description of Tails, Knuckles and Sonic and how they act in the 'Archie comics' . Since I know some of you are unsure, and to let you know what I am really kinda working with. _

_**Archie Sonic** - Popular with the ladies, Archie Sonic works in an underground resistance against Dr. Robotnik, who is trying to take over the world by turning everyone into robots! The personality difference here is Sonic's many love affairs with Sally Acorn, which adds even more to the Sonamy Controversy. Though Sally and Sonic rarely see the same, which leads to a number of problems.  
Archie Sonic is quite flirtatious.  
**Archie Tails**: Don't let his docile appearance deceive you. This cute two-tailed fox is an absolute mecha-maniac with skills rivaling those of Dr. Eggman. Humble about his abilities, he always does his best to help out Sonic, who sees him as something of a cute kid brother, he's first real best friend. Hates thunderstorms.  
**Archie Knuckles**: an egotistical dread locked Echidna from Angel island, and appointed guardian of the Master Emerald. Sonic may be a drifter, but Knuckles' home is firmly fixed in the mountains. Wild, tough, stubborn, and inflexible, Knuckles sees himself as Sonic's rival, perhaps because of his own dreams of a free lifestyle. He's also known as a treasure hunter and quite gullible. A great friend, one you really don't want to lose! _

_**Chapter three.  
**  
_The couch was soft and worn in, just the way he liked it, giving off a cozy, placid feeling; one that invited all and showed off his aura of 'coolness.' He was leaning into the side of the couch, back resting comfortable in the grove, a foot hanging off one edge the other bent up by the knee. His hands were wrapped around a white mug, the words '_Life's a ball, roll with it_' printed in black ink, steam rising into his face; pure ecstasy. He brought the fine rim up and gulped slowly a mouthful of steaming hot cocoa, closing his eyes as the warm taste hit him, his body tingling as warmth spread to the very tip of his quills.

This was something he has done when he was younger, his mother would bring out a cup of cocoa after towel drying him from the rain, after a tiff with a friend, a bad dream or just as a comforter. He loved it, even now; it brought a beautiful feeling to his stomach, his heart. He took another sip, this time letting the liquid stay longer in his mouth burning his tongue nearly. His head swung back a little body sinking fully into the couch "Heaven…" he mumbled, this was exactly what he needed after the last few hours.

"Sonic" it was a feminine voice, almost a whine, he knew that voice it was distinctive, juvenile, girly-girl. "Son-ic" it was Amy.

Just ignore her; just don't answer and she won't know you're here. Just stay quite, just lay back, she'll go away… "Sonic Hedgehog! I know you're there, so don't bother trying to hide!" she growled out furiously, honestly…men! "Sides, you never were very good at hiding" she trailed of giggling.

He opened one eye, just enough so he could make out the door, if he ignored it… Just a little bit longer, she'd give up. "Sonic! Fine, if you don't come out now, I'll just wait. Right here!" He took another long, large gulp of the cocoa, finishing it off. "Stubborn female" he muttered quietly, licking the last of the cocoa from around his lips.

He gingerly got up, no point of rushing around now, "Ames…what do you want!" He fumbled over to the sink where he ran it under water.

"Oh so now you speak!" she scoffed, her voice was slightly muffled by the door but there was no doubt in noticing the venom "I was just letting you know dinner is ready, and the new girl called…I think Violet, is going to be there and Sally reckons we should all welcome her." She paused thinking lightly "Though, really if you want my opinion she didn't want her I mean you…"

The rest was lost to Sonic as he slammed the mug onto the bench, he knew he should've taken a detour on that run, knew he should've slept in, but no stubborn hedgehog! He rubbed his temples, dinner with Sal and the Freedom Fighters was never missed, it was fun, a lot of the times very stressed, but it was the company of others he enjoyed. But with Sally and Vi? That was just calling for another World War...

"Sonic! Did you hear my joke! I said "But Sally can be a bit 'nutty' sometimes…you get it Acorn, nuts…" Her laughter filled the air and Sonic could just imagine her bent over double, he smiled despite his foul mood, the innocence of another _younger_ child…despite the lameness of a joke he smirked.

"Alright Ames" the door swung open to reveal, like Sonic had suspected, a bent over Amy. "Let's go then, shall we me' lady? I think dinner awaits us" He held out his arm which was gripped tightly by the near squealing Amy. Sure, this dinner may be hell, but he was damn hungry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He wondered briefly where his appetite had gone as he faced his food, head leaning on his palm, fork playing around with the various foods. His eyes headed upwards as a gruff sound or remark came yet again from Sally, who had taken the liberty of sitting across from him. His ears flattened again as her fork stabbed ferociously into the potatoes, words like 'Stupid, dangerous, self centered…' rolling off her tongue on every stab.

He looked around, it was just Sally, Amy and he…Amy was on another table, alone with the Doc, talking about something stupid by the looks of it. It was now he wished for Amy's company more than anything…Sally was getting to him. He sighed aloud, getting a series of remarks from Sally again, ignoring her, he wondered where Violet and Knuckles had gotten to. The door swung open and a cold burst of air hit him, he swung his head around, hoping it to be Violet and Knuckles, he was somewhat disappointed when it was only Bunnie, but he liked Bunnie.

"Hey Suga' hog, Sally" Sally's mood somewhat lifted for she managed a "Hi" and a small smile before she sent a scowl down in Sonics direction.

Bunnie stifled a laugh, it was known for these two to have differences, which is probably why they loved each other so. They defiantly were two of a kind, maybe they'd be more one day. "I've missed something haven't I?" She watched Sonic make for a reply, but Sally beat him.

"It's more of _someone_ that you missed because a _certain_ person-"a glare that sent a grown man running was shot in Sonic's direction, who stiffly ignored it "_stupidly _brought her back!"

Sonic fired his round of ammo "Sorry _Princess_, I was just doing the duty all Freedom Fighters agreed to… remember, or have you been sitting on your throne for too long!"

"How dare you Sonic! You know I've done everything I can for this group, our little résistance to hell! I'm not the one endangering us all by bringing back another unknown person!"

"Endangering! Endangering!" he scoffed, anger leaving him shortly as he crossed his arms cockily "Knuckle head is more dangerous than anyone of us, yet we still welcome him! It took you forever to trust him, but you still do now! So why can't you trust Violet!"

Bunnie interjected, Sally's temper was often seen, but when it really flared…well Bunnie had lost a few plates from it, and Sonic…Sonic's temper was usually seen around Robotnik, and even then it was quite light, when in full throttle…you'd run like hell "Violet? Is she the new one?"

Sonic cast an eye to Sally daring her to speak, "Yea, she's the new one, nifty girl, shy, out going, funny, caring, mixture of everything really."

Bunnie looked over to Sally; she couldn't believe that Sal would get worked up over this "And..."

He scratched his left ear sheepishly "Well, she's an…echidna, a real echidna, as real and visible as Knuckles, but not as hot headed as him"

She stared at Sonic , much like Knuckles had done so "Another Echidna, have you told Knuckles? He'll be thrilled suga' hog!" though her reply much more enthusiastic, and it didn't go well with Sally.

"Bunnie! BUNNIE! We don't even know if she's an echidna for all we know she could be a robot of some sort, and android, a hologram…"

"She's pretty real Sally! She has a vice of a grip, last time I checked my hand didn't go right through her when I tried to push her off me!" Sonic was now standing, both hands on the table, quills bristling and tail unusually straight and upright.

Sally was mimicking the exact pose "So! Sonic that doesn't mean she's not exactly harmful…"

The rest of the conversation was lost as Tails entered, his light uneven whistling coming to a halt as he spotted the screaming match, amongst them, somewhat to the side, was Bunnie. He walked up to her, avoiding contact with Sally and Sonic's eyes; Sonic had once told him that you NEVER make eye contact with an angry animal, and if you do keep it and don't blink! "Bunnie?"

Bunnie looked down, shock on her face; how could two people argue so much, and so loud? "Hey there, a bit noisy isn't it" Tails nodded, glancing over to the two "A tad, they're arguing over Violet aren't they?"

Shocked, for probably the most times in her life, Bunnie nodded "So you've met the infamous Violet?"

He shook his head, his ears twitching on every ear-piercing _"Son-ic"_ or "_SALLY!"  
_"No, but Sonic was in my hut for a long time, telling me all about her, depressed that Sally didn't agree with him and yelled at him, happy that Knuckles liked her and had gotten fairly along with her, and she seems really nice, I know Sonic only sees the good, but he's always had a good judgment of people…" he trialed of, remembering Antoine "His upset that Sally-gal doesn't trust him, what's Violet like?" she listened as Tails recapped basically everything Sonic had said. "She sounds intriguing, that's for sure, but I agree with Sonic, I think she's as real as Knuckles" They both glanced back at Sonic and Tails, each with their own perspective's of the ongoing argument.

"Fine Sally, I give up! Until you can see the good in her, or at least try and see what I can, I say we don't mention this again, agreed?"

She spoke through clenched teeth "Smartest thing you've said Sonic, agreed"

Feeling that the worst was over, Tails and Bunnie joined Sally and Sonic, each trying to avoid and undo the tension. In futile efforts, they gave up all eating except Sonic who was finding it extremely hard to push off all insults to Sally, knowing that opening his mouth for food would only lead to some regretful words, besides anger and nerves always had a way of pushing off any hunger. He noticed Amy join the table, a hot drink in her hand "I miss anything?" and Sonic couldn't fight back the urge to laugh.  
- - - - -

In was some time later, through a tense and moody table, (Amy had been informed of Violet from Bunnie, while Sonic and Sally glared at each other the whole time) that the door opened yet again, bringing alone two strangers.

"Knuckles!" Tails cry rang throughout the room, and all heads turned to the door. Sonic gingerly got up, avoiding looks of pure hatred from Sally, he stiffly greeted Knuckles, asking where Violet was. "Here" she replied in a voice that simply enticed you "Sorry we forgot the time, its freezing out there any chance of a warm drink?"

Sonic nodded, holding out a welcoming hand, which Violet gratefully accepted "Yea, just down the front there, but I want you to meet a few others first." He turned himself round, dragging Violet with him. "You've met Knucklehead" Knuckles glared towards Sonic as he took a seat near Bunnie "And Sally…" he trailed of, feeling the hurt coming from Violet "So here's the rest of the gang.

Tails shyly got up "Pleasure Violet" He was astounded, she was so pretty, and looked so nice; _sounded_ so nice…He was amazed at how Sally could dislike her. Violet looked down at the young fox she was sure was only 10, yet seemed so much more "Tails right?" when she received a nod she continued "Sonic told me about you, you're the mecha-whiz here, best inventor right? And his little brother?" Sonic and Tails both blushed, Tails feeling instant like "Yup, that's me I suppose" She nodded, and looked above him to Amy; she spotted the bubble-gum coloring, and the gazed look that was settled on Sonic "A-Amy?"

The young girl shook her quills "Yea, that's me." She glared slightly at the girl who could be a threat to _her_ Sonic. Violet smiled softly at the innocence and love she had, and the protective stance of Sonic "You're very attractive Amy, you got a lucky fella?" she was in hopes of turning this girls attitude differently of her, she turned to look at Sonic to see if he was following her, he was…and blushing severely.

Amy too blushed, but the glare was gone "Same to you, I love your eyes! I think I have a lucky fella…" she glared at Sonic "just I don't think he notices me" Violet thought the urge to laugh at this twelve year olds persistence "I'm sure he will, you're a beauty hun" she looked at the person next to her, she spotted the robotic limbs and felt her heart cry out for her "Bunnie…"

The accented bunny smiled. "So they tell me, how ya doin' gal?"  
Violet liked her right away, and glanced at Sonic who was smiling proudly, "I'm doing pretty well, that's some accent you've got there" Bunnie laughed, standing up to shake Violets hand "I've been told that as well, pleasure Vi, glad you're joining us"

Before Violet could accept, a fork slammed down and Sally shot up "She's _not_ joining us, not now, not ever, not till I know more! So if you could all stop loving her for just a little second, I could make some progress and _then_ you can all go back to be lovey-dovey buddies!" It was unusually silent for the Freedom Fighters, and perhaps if any one had bothered to look at Sonic, instead of having there eyes fixed on Sally, they would've noticed the curled fist and the barring of teeth. Sally continued on, refusing to stop "You don't even know her, please some one tell me just exactly how she got here, and why she didn't come sooner! She could endanger us all and you don't even realize! How can you act like this to-"

"Sally stop! Just **stop**! How dare you, look at yourself, listen to what you're saying, can't you!" his fist were in such a tight ball he was sure he could feel his nails breaking past the glove and into his skin, "Give the poor girl a chance, you never harassed Knuckles about how he got here, you just accepted that he did, that there was no one else of his kind, and now…now that there actually may be another, you turn her away like that" his hands shook, his eyes glaring daggers "Sally I don't understand…"

"It's simple Sonic, I don't trust anyone if there past isn't known to me! If they don't know anything, or simply refuse to tell you. You can't trust them at all! " She had pushed the line slightly, but they all knew Sonic would take it badly, negatively.

"So you're saying you don't trust me, Sal?" his eyes were close, his hands still in fist, his voice calm and cold.

Sally rolled her eyes, anger blocking her sense of right, wrong and rational thoughts. "I didn't say that I said I didn't trust her" she arched her hand slightly towards Violet.

Sonic ignored her, his eyes opening fully as he spoke "No Sally, you said that you didn't trust anyone whose past was unknown, or if they refuse to tell ya." He calmly unfolded his fist, slight tear marks in a few places "Which means Sally, you don't trust me"

She stumbled on her words for a minute before saying "No Sonic, I didn't mean it like that , you're a hero, a saver, the only person I know who hates bullies, Robotnik, 'bad-guys' the most is you. It's different!"

He shook his head, a sad smile on his face "No Sal, it's not. It don't matter how ya say it, it's all the same. You don't trust those of whose past you don't know of. You don't know mine, I refuse to tell…you don't trust me. Simple"

""Sonic…" she was angry at everything, but mainly because of her stupidity.

"No Sal, if you can trust me even though you don't know my past, then you can trust Vi, right?" her answer if wrong would prove more than what Sally would like. "I..I…I can't" she whispered, all anger deflating.

He nodded "Then you don't trust me." And he turned sharply, his quills hanging lower than usual, a sad way of walking. He had been dejected in a type of way; gaining someone's trust was hard, and to know of all the missions you had done, she didn't trust you at all. It hurt, it hurt like hell.

He was gone and out of sight before Violet spoke "Sally... Sally" her voice quavering from the urge to cry "Sally, you can hate…hate me…but…but don't take it out on Sonic, he's- " she struggled, holding back a sob "he's done nothing to you, nothing!" Tears flew down her face and she turned and fled out from the room. Everyone had gone quite, no one daring to look at each other, it wasn't until Sally spoke that others finally made some sort of eye contact with each other. " There will be a meeting tomorrow, in here at noon sharp. Everyone needs to be here…" she looked over to the empty spots of Sonic , Antoine and Rotar " Spread the word please" and she too disappeared.

The last four looked at each other, before each slowly got up "That was …different" Knuckles spoke , eyes staring at nothing " Yea…it was kinda…"Tails was of two minds, go off and forget , or find Sonic and stay there with him, he knew Sonic got touchy of his past. Bunnie moved silently to the door "If any one bumps into Vi or Suga' hog, tell them about the meeting, otherwise leave them be, they need some time to sort things out…" It was on this note that the Freedom Fighters would never be the same, too many fights, discussions, arguments and hatred would break them…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sonic did not run to his hut, jog, sprint or break the sound barrier; he simply walked, as one does to collect his thoughts. He loved Sally, she was a special gal, and he simply loved her, but for years he'd been wondering if it was the love of a sister or close friend, or love of a fellow …soul mate. Then Violet came along and he felt attraction for her instantly, then so did Knuckles. Maybe it was a friend thing, but if it was more…

He shook his head, it felt numb, his heart had been torn and ripped and past around, to that of the higher bidder…problem was they were all equal. Violet seemed exactly like him; fun, playful, adventurous, sweet and nice. But she was mysterious and isolated, wary and cautious. Sally was a leader, a seductress, fun, kind-hearted and witty. Yet she held the qualities of overpowering, narrow mind ness and the ever growing fear; all of which Sonic loathed.

He suddenly stopped and screamed, since when had life become so difficult in a mere two seconds? He fell gently to the ground, stretched on his back, looking heavenward at the Milky-way, it was peaceful and calming, just what he wanted right now.

- - - - - - -

Violet had run out, stumbling over various things from the tears that blocked her vision. She fell with a thud, crying her heart out. Didn't they understand, didn't they know how hard it was for her! She was lost, alone and no one was here for her, all her friends, family, her home her damn life was gone, and she had no idea! She wanted safety, sought safety and not knowing of this world and its ways, found the wrong kind. But she listened and learned, discovered what was happening and sought Sonic. And she felt welcomed and accepted once she saw that gem of a smile.  
But Sally…

She sniffed, wiping the tears from her face with her hands. Her dirty hands rubbed on her jacket, she just wanted to have a home, to a friend, for at least just one person to understand. Maybe Sonic did, what was that about his past…? An animal like scream filled the air, faintly away and she wondered if she had heard it…but not, it came from around the huts, it was someone. _Sonic_ her mind stated, and quickly she ran in the direction of the hedgehog who she had taken a great liking too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She spotted him lying calmly on his back, looking almost asleep, bu the ever flicking ears and contented sighs told her different. She slowed her running and came to a walk, breathing heavily from the sudden flight. She stood, looking at him from two meters away, it was like looking at animal in the wild. Closer and it may run, further and it may attack. Louder and it gets scared, quieter and it stays. She followed his gaze upwards to the scattered, soft fairy floss like Milk-way, her hand moving to the spot over her heart. It was so beautiful, so breathtaking; she understood why he would want to be here.

She was so captivated by the sight that Sonic's words were almost lost to her "I see I'm not the only one who does pointless things" "It's beautiful" she breathed huskily, the wind blowing her hair gently around her face.

He turned around, smiling at the look she had "It is, it's best view is right here…" he trailed off, wondering if she would accept his unofficial invitation. She did. Her shoes stepped graceful on the grass, her actions quick and nimble, finding a seat besides him, "It just makes you forget everything" she was now staring at him getting captured by his eyes.

Sonic brought her down forcefully with his free arm, bringing her flat on her back in the same position as he "The views better here" was his only explanation. She nodded, slightly dumbfounded but agreeing in every sense, if you stared long enough you felt surrounded by the sky. It washed away her fears and worries, leaving her numbed "I'm sorry about before"

"Don't be, Sally's just being an idiot" he stopped himself, letting the pure lust of where he was take control of his mind "She's a wonderful girl that one, and she's stressed, in to deep but she's gotta keep moving, you know? " she nodded allowing him to talk "I love Sally, she's amazing and beautiful, but I'm having doubts…I think I may have seen a bit of the real Sally and I didn't like it "

She nodded again "I can see she's liked, so I know she must be kind." She turned on her side now completely facing him "But she hurt you tonight didn't she?"

He ignored the question and mimicked her position their faces a foot apart "You must be missing home right now." She sighed, he was stubborn and she wasn't getting anywhere with him now, he was blocking the hurt…and he done that for all his life? "Yes, I'm missing _a_ home. But missing home? How can I miss it when I can't remember it?" She left it there, she talked it riddles by nature.

Accepting this he moved on "You spent a while with Knuckles" She smiled lightly  
"He's ok, once you ignore his hot headed, flaring, gullible, emotionless mask. We talked about how much we missed home, and how his home is up in Angel Island. We talked about that mainly. Then I asked about you lot and what he thought"

He rolled back onto his back, not curious but inquiring "What's his thought?" Drizzles of rain started, running funny lines down their faces.

Still looking at him she replied "Like yours, he said along the same thing. Said Sally would take the longest to get warmed to. Said you were impatient, loud, noisy, annoying, a real flirt…" she saw a slight blush and a small cocky grin "a hater of all evil, but a friend you can't live without .Always there." She brushed strands of hair from her face as the rain poured harder, the sky's growing darker, a murky mixture of colours.

He scoffed "Big old lug, never knew he swayed that way" A playful punch to his right arm, and he returned it back to her, his soaked cloths clinging to her jacket. "Sonic! Imagined if he had heard that!" He sat up stretching and rubbing his arm slightly in mock pain "I think he would've been proud of your punch" She joined him and smiled casually, hey we Echidnas are strong!"

He turned to her, his playful self coming out, somehow just talking with Vi made him feel so much better "Wanna kiss it better?" She blushed and moved closer "Sonic-"

"SONIC!" Tails namesakes whirled at abnormal speeds for things that would be most likely drenched. "Sonic! There you are! I got some ne-ews!" He called from beyond the hill. Sonic sighed as those similar blue eyes appeared, a grin paltered on his face. "Tails?"

"Yea Sonic!" he came to a halt, smiling at Violet "Hey Vi, ah well…Sonic…well…"

He grinned, standing and fixing his quills that were molding together easily from the forceful rain "You came all the way out here, just to stammer? You're right, defiantly the most important news I've heard today!" Tails grinned swiping Sonics hand that ruffled his head, "NA-AH! I got some real big ol' news for ya Sonic!" He swished his Tails around, rain spinning off them skimming through the air.

"I see and just what is this big ol' news?" He smiled playfully, helping Violet up at the same time as her shoes kept slipping in the wet grass  
"Well…When you kinda left…" he saw Sonics smile fade slightly "Sally said that here was gonna be a big important meeting tomorrow and that any one who's any one had to be there"

Sonic stood in a playful pose, "Any one who's any one?" Tails foot scuffed the ground, "Well, she said we all had to be there…"

"Sounds more like her, Vi you up for it?" he addressed the girl who was having trouble with the zip on the jacket "Ah…will she mined"

"I'm assuming so " he replied grinning. She shook her head, "Alright fine, but I don't get blamed!"  
A clap of thunder blocked Sonic's reply and Tails unnoticeably flinched. "I..I guess we go home now?" he struggled to keep his voice even, but it went un noticed.

"Bye Tails, Sonic" Vi called

Sonic whizzed around ,watching her run off "Hey! Wait! Where are you gonna stay?" But she merely giggled and replied "I got friends" and Sonic knew Knuckles would be playing host that night. "C'mon little fella lets call it a night."

**Fine! Kill me! Tell me that was a lousy chapter and that this update was too long! I'm sorry, I really did try! Updating is hard, school, soccer and music and crap. But as for my writng, fine tell me it was crap! **

Tails isn't always frightened of Thunder, in Archie I don't think he was but in SaTam I think he was. Urgh, I KNOW that he is in one of them. Sides it makes for some cute Sonic/Tails scene's you know? Not in a romance way but more friendship brotherly love way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love: It's what wrecks a friendship**

**A/N:** _This chapter will basically circle around to scenes. The one with Knuckles and Violet in his hut, and Tails and Sonic. It'll go back and forth, and then join. It's hard to explain, but letting you all know in case you're thinking….wtf?  
Thanks to my three wonderful reviewers +hands out fudge brownies and all those who read. _

_**Chapter four.  
**  
_Knuckles enjoyed a good storm; it reminded him some what of his home in the sky. This is why it can be easily accepted as to why he was prepared to give the knocker at his door a death glare and maybe punch to go with it. "Who's there?" he replied gruffly. On no answer he growled, anger boiling inside him "Fine I don't open this door unless you tell me who you are!" No answer, not a word, not a sound. He walked back to his bed, focusing on a book he had been reading.

He heard a small giggle, it sounded feminine. But was it to be mistake with the voice of a youth? Tails, Amy…? A local villager? "Who is it!" He received no answer and snapped the book shut "C'mon!" A faint noise was heard and he flashed over to the door, ears pricked for any noise. He spoke slowly "A name could be quite helpful!"

Tapping of a single shoe, going quickly up and down hit the rocky floor outside his door. "Sonic!" his temper flared, that little…  
"No" was single feminine answer and he remembered the giggle "Amy?" Knuckles, by this stage was a little nerved. Another short giggle "Honestly, how can you forget some one who you only just meet?"

The door opened and he welcomed the faded violet girl in. She shook her head, her fringe fluffing loosely over her head, spikes moving to the flow of her body, free of the hair tie. "I didn't expect to see you here" Knuckles stated rather dumbly.

She tightened her jacket around herself and feel lazily on a chair "Well you didn't just expect me to stay the night out in at the freezing rain now, did you?

He spied the wet puddles on the ground and smiled despite himself "No, not really. I just thought you'd bunk with Amy or Bunnie. Maybe Sonic." He lowered himself onto his bed, sitting relaxly on the spread.

She took her gloves off, revealing her nimble hands, and shook the wet gloves around before laying them on a nearby table. "You gave me an invitation before, I take invitations seriously"

Hen nodded, smiling slightly. "I'm sorry about Sally…" She nodded back and looked away "She doesn't understand."

Knuckles sighed as well, remembering his first visit here and remember not the looks he got, but words and the love he was given after a day. It wouldn't be the same for Violet. His blood boiled at the injustice of it all. Weren't they the same? Both echidnas, lost, no home, memory severely damaged of 'before'. Why couldn't Sally just see this "She doesn't mean it" Even to him it sounded like a lie.

"No?" and it was feeble, a mocking tone. "Odd. Sonic told me you were quite gullible." It held a double meaning but she smiled, brushing the topic off "Said he even fought you for you believed that he was taking the emeralds to destroy the world. He reckons he won hands down"

And for a while Knuckles ranted about the little hog, and Violet laughed throughout it all, her infectious laughter causing Knuckles to do the same. He was standing and moving, miming out scenes and over-dramatizing everything. Mucking around, being a stooge. Having some fun. Something he didn't get to do often enough.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sonic tossed and turned in his makeshift hammock, he always liked it better than a bed, he was one who could sleep in, or on, anything that moved in a repetitive rhythm. Car-rides, trains, boats…anything that moved. But tonight sleep left him, for several reasons, and they all revolved around Sally, The Freedom Fighters or Violet.

A clap of thunder and steadier rain caused him to roll over, yet again. Sleep when he most needed it left him, handy in mission trips that went for nights, but now….Now he doubted there'd be another time where he would just be able to chill.

Lightning flashed and illuminated his room for a few seconds, giving the blue hedgehog a metallic glow, liking him to Mecha Sonic. He rubbed restlessly at his eyes and stumbled off the hammock. He needed some hot cocoa and now. He randomly wondered how the young two tailed fox was going, it was known for him to hate storms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Knuckles was amazed, for the first time in a while he was truly laughing and smiling, not just putting it on. Violet brought something out in him, something that had longed for attention. He felt good just knowing she was there in his presence. He felt ecstatic when she smiled or laughed and he was in ecstasy when their eyes locked for brief moments.

He turned towards the window "It's coming down harder" he saw her nod slightly and yawn "Tired?"

"No just exhausted" she smiled playfully "No, I'm okay, a hot drink would do some wonders" He accepted the hint and made some cocoa, something he had picked up off Sonic and had thoroughly felt the warmth.

"Cocoa?" she question as he handed her a plain white mug.

"A sonic thing that's rubbed off of me" He received a smile sigh and he smiled more. "You're amazing Violet."

She looked back up at him, mouth sipping the drink, casually and rather smugly she asked, "Oh? And the reason for that?"

He didn't know she just made him feel amazing "You're different, that's for sure. You've got a bit of everyone in you I reckon. And you're simply …" he stopped hesitating to say beautiful "You're another echidna, and that's rare, but you're not what I imagined"

"Then what did you imagine?"

"An Echidna that was red, male, and a whole lot of other red echidna's behind him" He somewhat blushed.

She cocked an eyebrow high "Don't like me coloring? Mmm, neither do I really…faded, a bit dull eh?" She laughed as he grasped for words, thinking he had upset her "Relax, I wasn't serious. But seriously, did you think they'd all be red? Look at Sonic and Amy! Pink, Blue…and Hedgehogs are generally brown!"

"A dumb thing, I know but…I just visualized it like that. I saw them landing out of nowhere on my island. I saw my family, my friends…I saw my life"

Her face changed dramatically, one of pain "I know. I know. Ever since I got here, it's all I've been thinking of. I want to know what happened to them, if they miss me. Hell, if they remember me!" she paused, staring into the dark mixture of her cup "I want to know if I didn't dream this. If it actually happened…Am I crazy Knuckles?"

On sudden impulse, he wasn't sure what, he found himself quickly over by her side, leaning down. A large hand on her shoulder faces inches away "You're not crazy Violet. You're sane, saner than Sonic, saner than most. You miss home; you want answers to questions that have no answer. It's normal…I know"

She turned, making the space between them larger. The pouring rain hit his window and she looked blankly out it "I know" A loud clap of thunder sounded, illuminating the two figures, outlining the two tears that stained her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

He was curled on his knees, side resting into his couch, flicking through an old paper he had found. So old, he had forgotten the events that had happened "April 29 to May 5, brilliant beach weather expected" he mumbled, smiling slightly, this was **_great_** beach weather. He flicked through some more pages browsing quickly through the ads "Worried about Robotnik…" he mumbled some more "then you have the right idea. It has been…" he read silently then picked up "It has also been proven that he will destroy the planet on May 1st." He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Crazy idiotic… He tossed the paper aside, realizing just how much crap was printed.

Thunder sounded again, the wind blowing so fiercely his door rattled. He silently wondered why Tails wasn't here, and hoped that he would get here soon before sleep took over. He then sighed audibly, realizing that sleep would desert him tonight, so it was of no matter.

A rather loud bang of thunder, and more rain came. Sounding like the drumming march of war. And right on queue he heard a faint and absolutely petrified "Son-ic!" He smiled. Poor Tails.

The banging at the door came quite fiercely for a little tyke like him, and Sonic resisted the urge to pretend not to be home and opened the door. Only to be greeted with a full on hug around his legs and a "Sonic! Sonic!" knocking him back several feet.

He stumbled up, helping the drenched fox up "Wet out there eh?" a shiver in response and he smiled softly as the fox wrapped his arms around his upper body and his tails around his lower for warmth. "I'll go find some blankets…or something." Another nod and he hunted around. He brought back an old, but warm and soft faded blue blanket, large enough to be wrapped around three people. He drapes it around his shoulder and brings Tails to the floor.

He bundles the wet fur ball closer to him and spreads his legs allowing Tails to sit in between them and lean into Sonics front. The fox followed and snuggled into the friendly embrace as Sonic's blanket dried the fox's fur. Rubbing it hard but gently around his ears and neck, the soft material ruffling his fur giving it a spiked damp look. Thunder shook the hut slightly and both sets of ears perked as tress began to moan "It's bad tonight" Tails murmured and Sonic nodded in response "I know"

They sat like that, Sonic leaning against the wall, Tails leaning into Sonic. Lightning flashed around them hurriedly and quickly, as if trying to see who was the fastest. Sonic smirked at this. He was the fastest, and lightning wouldn't take that away. He rubbed a hand over the fox's head, "Scared?" a pause and then a shake "Na-ah" Sonic smiled, "I used to be scared too little bro, hid under my bed, wouldn't come out till the rain stopped. You get used to it though, they come and go and they only damage what's in their way."

Tails eyes widened "You used to be scared of storms? Little old storms like this?" Sonic chuckled, ruffling the youth's fur "Listen to yourself, little old storms? You make them seem harmless, but you're afraid of them!"

He spoke indignantly "I'm not scared Sonic"

"Sure you aren't"

"I'm not!"

"Mmm" he sat back, enjoying the flashes of scenery glowing from the electric light every few seconds. He never was scared of storms, enjoyed them. Loved them, lived for them. He ran about in them. Get drenched to the bone, come back and was never more exhilarated in his life. He was twitching for a run, just a little run…

But his brother needed him, the little quakes so often showed him. If they didn't then the flinches and jump per lightning or thunder sure as hell did. "Cocoa?" he smiled, he could do with one too.  
"Yes. Hot please, two sugars-"  
"One marshmallow, low on milk" Sonic finished, he knew how he liked them.  
Tails grinned shifting to allow Sonic room to move. Sonic made awesome cocoas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She wanted Knuckles to move, just get up and move back to his bed. He was too close and it nerved her. She wanted space, not this close proximity, not an intruder. She cupped the drink tighter, warming her hands from the cold. She didn't intended to drink it….It was foul, and she really wished it wasn't. Her tears dried, and no sobs trying to emerge she muttered a small "thank you Knux" in hopes of him leaving. It did.

He wandered to his bed, lying on his side "S'ok, I know it's hard. I am here you know"

And for what felt like the thousandth time that she simply spoke "I know" and paid attention still to the window. Knuckles could sense the tension, almost taste it. So he steered around it. "I know you're bunking here for tonight, but do you want the bed, floor or couch?"

She turned "the bed's yours" that much was true. Even more true was the fact that the couch was small and the floor seemed only right "The floors good. Does wonders for your back" and she slipped down of the seat. Leaning into the couch for support and warmth.

He sighed and rolled his eyes retrieving a blanket and pillow "_These_, do wonders as well." And he handed them to her without another sound. The tension wasn't thick nor ice thin. It was there but comfortably. "Knuckles?" She spoke, sleep taking over her "Thanks for tonight"

he groaned out a response and she smiled "Night Knuckles"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sonic picked up the empty mugs and shifted slowly towards the sink, one loud movement and Tails would shoot up in an instant. He left the mugs at the edge, knowing full well that in the morning the remains of the cocoa would be hard and stubborn to get rid of.

He scooped the small bundle that was breathing in a soothing way, lost in the innocence of dreams. His breathing came in small slow breaths. His namesakes curled around himself, head tucked into his knees, reminding Sonic of a cat. He smiled faintly, it were these moments, things like this that he would always treasure.

He lowered Tails into the hammock and pulled a black blanket up to his shoulders, hearing s content sigh from him. He hunted for another black blanket and curled himself up on the couch, in a position of his spin-dash… the fetal position. Waiting for sleep.

Out side them the rain came heavier, the tress moaned louder and the storm grew more dangerous. The clouds twirled furiously in a mixture of murky black and grey. The night stars lost under the thick woolen blanket of clouds and fog. Shadows mixing into each other like a child's painting, blending colours of blacks brown and grey. Wisps of white from the lighting that illuminated everything.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Violet tossed and turned sleep was over looking her tonight, the sandman had somehow missed her stop. She looked enviously at Knuckles and the way sleep had taken him so quickly. She lay flat on her back, hands stretched behind her head, the night outside just visible in her side vision.

What was happening? Who was she? Was she some random lunatic who had escaped and seriously believed that she had just come to this planet? But then that meant Knuckles was insane, though she held slight suspicion that he might be. Smile tugged at her lips and she wondering pointlessly what Knuckles was truly like? What was Sonic really like? She liked both of them…but maybe one of them more so…

She shook her head wearily and stood, now leaning on the window ledge. The rain splattered hard against the window, each drop lasting two seconds before it fell and came to a dead stop, leaving its trail for all to see.  
Just how she felt. She looked in desperation of a clock, and found the time to be 5:15am. So she'd been awake for this long eh? She looked back towards the window, watching trees dance uncharacteristically in the fierce wind. She lent her head against the cool frame, eyes un-focusing. She smiled softly as she saw things move in and out of the tress, jumping…Wait no, not things…_a_ thing. She pulled her head away a bit focusing her eyes once more.

The thing was coming closer, zoning in. It didn't seem to mind the cold weather or the wetness didn't seem irked by the loud thunder and close lightning. She could make out a sharp, it was sharp and angular, and it seemed vaguely familiar. It came closer, staying in with shadows, working with the wet trees and sopping soil. A flash of lightning illuminated the figure for only a breath moment, but she knew enough to take a step back. She _knew him._

She stood there memorized, watching it come closer and closer. It suddenly stopped and stared straight ahead, as if looking right into her soul, ready to pounce. He turned its head sideways, looking in the direction of other huts. In a flurry it moved, again closer to her window, now only meters away. Its head still facing away from her. Slowly it turned a smile on his face. Dread cursed her body, stopping her movement, freezing her body.

Its eyes glowed off a brilliant red, a single wink and it fled. Her scream pierced the air, waking Knuckles. He stumbled over to her "Vi? Violet! "She slowly turned around, her eyes wide in fear.  
"Knuck….Knuckles…"

He grabbed her comfortingly around the shoulders. "What Vi, are you ok? Bad dream?"  
She shook her head, finding her mouth dry "He's…He's back"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

He heard Tails move around, it annoyed him some what but he knew the tyke was just adjusting. He could tell the storm was irking him, nerving him. Not the usual Tails, which is why he barely heard the "Sonic? Are you awake?" but he did, so he replied "Yea."

"Sonic, I'm scared" and it was things like this that showed Sonic that Tails was really only 10, just a little kid, just a guy who was too young to have the world and its affairs on his shoulders. He didn't breathe a word, just got up obligingly and walked to the hammock "Shove" and the fox gladly did.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry Sonic but I was scared and the…" He cut him off, he understood, and sleep was gone it didn't matter "Don't sweat it bro, I was still awake anyhow." He lay on his back slightly turned to the right, Tails curled into him, his tails warped around both of them. "Better?" he asked, for the first time feeling sleep invade him slightly.

"Yea..." he dragged out through a yawn, he was tired, dead. "Thanks" he jumped slightly on a clap of thunder, but it didn't matter. Sonic knew. So long a he was here Tails would jump with no meaning, with the safety of another running his fears off, until it gradually went.

They lay there, for god only knows how long. Tail's soft snores and heated breath hitting Sonics arm pinned under Tails' head. Sonics hand absentmindedly stroking Tails back in a repetitive soothing way, eye fixed upwards watching the shadows jump and pounce with each lightning stroke. The rain hitting his window fiercely, each drop falling to end on the glass.

His eyes half slit, he began to sink in even breathing sleep on the verge of taking him, nearly there. The wind howled harder, repetitive, soothing in a way the back and forth back and forth of its movement. His hand slowly stopped rubbing Tails back.

Loud knocks sounded and instantly he shot awake eyes wide and panic filled. He glanced down to Tails who was still sleeping soundly, thank the heavens. The knocking continued growing louder and rough voiced yelled "Sonic open your damn door!" Knuckles he thought and was tempted to ignore it. But he dryly yelled "Its open" and lay back down, continuing his methodic stroking on Tails back.

The door blew opened, bringing in a furry of wind and rain and two drenched figures. Tails awoke, groggy with sleep, knowing instantly something was amiss. "Well?" he asked somewhat irritated, it would take ages for the little fellow to get back to sleep… not to mention him self.

Violet and Knuckles exchanged glances, Knuckles, moving further away from Violet. Sonic sat upright, that was…odd. Knuckles had keenly taken a liking to her, he wouldn't just move away…  
"Sonic…Sonic" Knuckles sounded weak with fear, and curious of something. "He's back Sonic."  
And the rain came harder.

**I guess it's pretty obvious just who's back eh? And how Violet knows him…Still, it adds for some fun. Here it gets interesting, you see… If 'he' is back, then Sally's going to think that Violet lead him there…and she won't be the only one thinking that. Please review, I'd really love 15-20 reviews. So review please. **

As always, Blur of Blue.


End file.
